Cellulose pulp is often dried in a convective type of dryer operating in accordance with the airborne web principle. An example of such a dryer is described in WO 2009/154549. Hot air is blown onto a web of cellulose pulp by means of upper blow boxes and lower blow boxes. The air blown by the blow boxes transfer heat to the web to dry it, and also keeps the web floating above the lower blow boxes. Hot air is supplied to the blow boxes by means of a circulation air system comprising fans and steam radiators heating the drying air. A complete cellulose pulp dryer is illustrated in WO 99/36615.
With increasing demands for increased pulp production in pulp mills, there is a desire to increase the drying capacity of a pulp dryer without increasing its size, or increasing its size only slightly.